Arveren
by PearlTenshiSerenity
Summary: This is a super short story about our favorite elf. I just wrote it quickly. Hope to make it have more plot eventually, like in the beginning of the third movie! We'll see how it goes! Just another fanfiction to add to hundreds i guess. :)


Arverén

Arvéren looked over the top of the bushes with a smirk upon her rosebud lips. Her skin was white, her hair was ebony black in thick curls and her eyes were black. A golden tiara rested on her head and a black strip of ribbon wound around her neck with a heart-shaped golden shell hanging over the ruby red bodice which was over a dark coal black dress that floated around her in the wind.

Arvéren looked around herself then smiled and she looked a hundred times more approachable.

"Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee." Sam scolded himself as he followed the rest of the fellowship. Arvéren cocked her head as she watched them. She had been following them since she saw them come out of Moria, with a hoard of Orcs not daring to follow into the sunlight.

"It's nightfall." Gimli said wearily. "Let us rest a bit." The leader, whose name was Aragorn, seemed reluctant to agree but did. She watched them for a while as they set up fires and ate before she remembered her own hunger and went off to find something to eat.

"I don't like it." Legolas said quietly. "I feel as if someone had been watching us earlier."

"Me too." Sam said from his seat. Aragorn regarded Sam for a moment then asked "What are you building?"

"Oh, me?" Sam said in surprise. "It's a rabbit trap, it's pull the rabbit right from the ground and upside down. It's also useful for other creatures, like skunks, or even wolves. It'll snap them all right up."

"Because we want skunks dangling from trees." Pippin said with a scrunched nose.

"You are lost; you can never go home…" Aragorn looked around for the source of the noise. But, he decided, that they were closer to Lothlorien then he had thought and went to sleep.

"Echuio!" Everyone woke up to a high pitched scream. "Edraith enni!" (Wake up! Save me!)

"That sounds like a girl." Pippin said brightly. Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas were already running towards the source of the noise. They all arrived and found a woman swinging from a rope upside down. Sam looked pale at the sight. The lady was trying to keep her skirt up so that no one could see her bloomers.

"Wow!" Pippin said. "You're trap really works, Sam!" Sam looked even more horrified.

"Please help me!" the lady cried, but her cries were much weaker and her words had started slurring together. "The world is starting to blur."

"Don't worry!" Pippin dashed up to the rope and with Frodo's sword slashed at the rope. It worked a bit better then he'd thought and she went crashing into the ground. "Uh, sorry!"

"I think my foot's broken." The lady moaned.

"It's all right…" Aragorn had started to approach her but before he'd gotten one step closer the lady sent an arrow right past his ear.

"I meant to miss." The lady's voice quivered.

"I have no doubt of it." Aragorn held up his hands.

"My lady…?" Boromir stepped out of the shadows.

"Arvéren." She supplied, hesitating slightly.

"I swear on my honor as a Gondorian swordsman that no one here will harm you." Boromir said, placing his hand over his chest and then reaching out towards her even though he wasn't close to her. She looked up at him and then stretched out her own hand. Boromir took a step closer, grasped her hand and pulled her up.

"Lady Arvéren, my name is Boromir, son of Denethor." Boromir smiled warmly at her. Then he put one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her towards the Fellowship. "This is Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Peregrin, Meriadoc, Samwise and Frodo."

"M- my lady, I am so sorry about the trap. I didn't mean to- that is, I didn't try-" Sam had a hard time trying to apologize.

"It's quite alright." The lady winced as she put weight down on her foot.

"Why don't we go to our campsite. Then we can get better acquainted." Boromir suggested and gently led her to the fire.

"It seems we found who was watching us earlier." Aragorn muttered under his breath to Legolas.

"It should seem so." Legolas agreed. The Fellowship gathered around the fire and they could see her much better. She had large black eyes and wavy midnight hair.

"Well-" Pippin said. "Are you an Elf?"

"No, Peregrin." Arvéren answered. "I am a daughter of a Wizard, though my mother was an Elf."

"I bet anything it's one of those blueses Gandalf couldn't ever remember." Frodo whispered with a smile to Sam. Aragorn caught it and smiled.

"Where do you hail from?" Aragorn asked.

"Um…" Arvéren looked to Boromir for help.

"Where are you from?" Boromir supplied. "But you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Oh! I was born in the sea of Rhûn." Arvéren said.

"In the sea?" Pippin asked.

"No, I mean by the sea, on the beach." Arvéren shook her head at the absurdity of the idea that someone could be born in the sea.

"Oh…" Pippin tried to think up his next question but Aragorn beat him to it.

"How did you get caught in Sam's trap?" Aragorn asked. "Have you been following us?"

"Aragorn!" Boromir leapt to his feet. "She's a guest, not your prisoner. This is not an interrogation." At this point Arvéren had decided she really didn't like Aragorn but she gazed at Boromir with a blush on her cheeks. "Would you like to get some rest?"

"Thank you, my lord." Arvéren said, her eyes shining with the star's above them.

"You can call me Boromir, my lady."

"Arvéren, please." Arvéren asked.

"And then we went rolling down the hills and my face almost landed in a cowpat." Arvéren laughed as the two hobbits animatedly told her the story the next morning. Everyone felt better since they had awoken to a full breakfast with rabbits and potato chips with a bit of ale, though where she'd gotten it was anyone's guess. She'd even given Gimli a canvas flask of ale for their day of walking. He'd been in a happy mood all day.

As they walked, the hobbits regaled her with stories of the shire while Boromir helped her walk with her bandaged ankle. "Have you ever been to Rivendell, Arvéren?"

"No, Pippin." Arvéren answered. "Though my father has many times."

"Oh. Well, maybe on the way back from Mordor we can show you Rivendell." Pippin said brightly, unaware of Aragorn's grimace. Now the woman knew where they were going!

"Mordor?" Arvéren asked, stopping in the middle of a vast expanse of grass. "Why are you going to that dark and evil place?" Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were relieved that she thought it was evil.

"We have to destroy the-" Pippin wasn't able to finish his sentence as Aragorn firmly clapped his hand over the talkative hobbit's mouth.

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me." Arvéren turned away and started talking to Boromir about Gondor. The rest of the morning and into the late afternoon she talked with Boromir, mostly about Gondor, but also discussing recent famines and even a small earthquake that had happened on it's outskirts. Then as the night sky twinkled with stars and they were eating dinner, she stationed herself as far away from Aragorn as she could and ended up in the middle of Legolas and Pippin.

"Hello, good sirs." Arvéren said cheerily.

"Hi!" Pippin scooted over so that she could sit and grinned up at her. "What a day, huh? We walk all day and then sleep all night. Hardly any time to eat!"

"I will admit I'm not actually used to this." Arvéren admitted. "My father never let me go places alone. And the farthest he ever took me was Fangorn forest. He used to always go walking in the trees."

"He sounds like Legolas." Pippin said.

"I don't think that's fair of you, Pip." Arvéren touched his head. "Legolas is much younger then my father."

"How old are you?" Pippin asked curiously and Arvéren paused with a unsure look on her face.

"I don't really know." Arvéren admitted embarrassedly. "I mean, when my mother was still alive she would give me a present for each birthday, but when she died… Well, my father isn't the type who remembers things like that, and everything just started to melt together."

"How old were you on your last birthday?" Sam asked from beside Frodo.

"56." Arvéren answered and then she blinked at the ground and smiled. "I'm pretty tired, Pip." She stood up and walked away from the group.

"Goodnight, Arvéren! See you in the morning!" Merry and Pippin shouted after her, unaware of the single tear they caused.

"I wish I knew what was on the other side of those mountains." Arvéren whispered to herself. Everyone had fallen asleep and the fire had died off to glowing embers. She looked around herself and felt momentarily sorry. It had been fun, but now it was time to disappear. Her father would be worried sick.

"Goodbye, Pip." Arvéren pressed her lips against her fingers and then blew the kiss at the small hobbit. She looked at the two silly hobbits, wishing she could have stayed longer. Two days had been far too little of time. But her father had not raised a fool, and she knew that tomorrow they would start asking questions again. They'd only left her alone because they wanted her to get comfortable with them before they started hitting her with questions.

"Goodbye Boromir. Bye, Gimli, Sam- Frodo." Arvéren looked at the sleeping form of Aragorn but refused to say anything to him. "Time for me to leave." Arvéren smiled again at them and then started walking away.

"I can't believe you were going leave without saying goodbye to me." Arvéren gasped as Legolas suddenly hopped off a branch in a tree where she hadn't seen him.

"Legolas, I-" Arvéren started, not sure what she was going to say. "You know, this is the first time you've ever talked to me."

"Do you want an apology?"

"No. I just noticed."

"Arvéren, don't leave." Legolas took a step forward. "The Hobbits will be devastated."

"I- I can't. My father will be worried." Arvéren whispered, not wanting to wake the group up.

"This mysterious father of yours… You didn't tell us anything about him, but if I guess right will you tell me?" Legolas asked. Arvéren nodded. "Well then. You can't be Gandalf's daughter since he has no children and when we said he'd died you didn't look like it was a huge blow to you. It couldn't be Radagast, who lives by my kingdom, because he also has no children and doesn't care for people so much. Am I correct so far?"

"Sure." Arvéren admitted.

"Now that leaves us with three Wizards, one that went to the Iron Hills and another that often goes to Gondor." Legolas said. "But the third wizard rarely came to my home in Mirkwood, but I remember when I first met him that his eyes were what struck me." Arvéren held her breath. "You have those same eyes, Arvéren- daughter of Saruman."

"You're right." Arvéren said quickly. "Now I really must go, Father is having company over in four days time and-" Arvéren wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was hugged by Pippin who had woken up.

"Don't go, Arvéren." Pippin said sleepily. "I want you to come to with us to- to- Morduurrr." Pippin slurred and Arvéren realized he wasn't really awake. She picked up the little hobbit and brought him back to his blanket where he promptly started snoring. She went back to Legolas, re-shouldering her bag.

"Goodbye." Arvéren hesitated then shook her head and went past him. She paused again as she heard him walking on the branches overhead. She smiled at him when he hopped back down in front of her.

"Do you know that your father kidnapped Gandalf the Grey?" Legolas asked her suddenly.

"What? What are you talking about? They're good friends." Arvéren insisted, but the doubt she'd had about her father in recent weeks now had a firm hold. "It's not possible."

"I don't know how you can think that when your father has Orcs roaming around." Legolas said.

"No! Father said those were- were to-" Arvéren trailed off, realizing how foolish she had been to accepting his reason. She couldn't cry though, not now. He had to be wrong! "Leave me alone!" Arvéren tried to brush past him but he held her hands and refused to let her escape. She wasn't entirely caught off guard when he did stop her though and tried to kick him but missed.

"I'm sorry, Arvéren." Legolas said. Arvéren glared at the ground furiously. She couldn't stay here. If it were true what Legolas was saying, everyone hated her father and they'd come after her too. Especially the Elves in Lorien.

"Stop it! Let me go." Arvéren tried to pull away but couldn't. Before she knew what was happening, she found the Elf's lips pressed firmly against her own. It was quite awkward, as she had went immobile and couldn't think to do anything. She didn't know if she should hit him really hard and run or not. Her hesitation lasted too long and she found herself being pulled into his arms.

"Stop." Arvéren said, trying to pull away, but he had a good hold on her. Then Arvéren found herself kissing him back, unable to stop herself.

_This isn't a good idea, Arvéren._ she thought to herself. _Don't fall in love with an Elf! You'll never be able to leave!_

"Arvéren!" Arvéren blushed red as she was caught red-handed by Samwise Gamgee, Legolas and her pulled away, trying to think of something to explain to him

"I was worried for a second that you had left, when you're bag was gone and your bed." Sam said, looking awkward, though not nearly as awkward as she felt

"I am leaving." Arvéren said. She smiled sadly at him. "I can't stay."

"Why not?" Sam asked. Arvéren stooped so she could be eye level with him.

"If I told you, you would hate me too." Arvéren said, Sam looked at her and then at Legolas.

"But we- we want you to stay." Sam sputtered. "It can't be that bad."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Arvéren touched his shoulder. "Take care of Frodo."

"I will." Sam said resolutely.

"Here." Arvéren pulled a sword out from nowhere, the perfect size for a Hobbit. "My old sword, when i was your height. There will come a time that you need it." Sam looked at the sword and nodded thankfully to Arvéren.

"Goodbye then, Arvéren." Sam said sadly and then went back to the camp.

"Don't leave." Legolas said. "Stay. I promise no one will hurt you."

"You are an Elf, Legolas. Not a miracle-worker." Arvéren said. "You cannot change their minds about me." Arvéren paused. "Please let the Hobbits have only good memories of me. Don't tell them about my father."

"I won't." Legolas agreed. "But where will you go?"

"I think I will go and see just how many Orcs there are in Moria." Arvéren smiled. "I think Master Gloin may have been exaggerating."

"No, he wasn't." Legolas said. "I imagine you can take care of yourself with them."

"They won't hurt me." Arvéren replied then she got on her tiptoes and kissed him. She pulled away but he kissed her back and for a long time they stood there in each other's arms till the chirping of the birds started to announce the new morning.

"Maybe we'll see each other again someday." Arvéren said. "Or maybe not."

"Goodbye, Legolas."

"Goodbye, Arvéren."


End file.
